


Trust No One

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Characters will die at every turn, Everyone is awesome and athletic and cool, I'm Serious, Levi and Eren have a rough start, Levi has an Eating Disorder, Levi has an awesome sword, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry, Turns out well though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is just going through the motions, considering how much his life has fallen apart. Well, everyone's lives that is. Since the rotters have taken over the world, it is nearly impossible to trust anyone, especially Levi. He returns the feeling of distrust, however, with much pleasure. But what will happen when he starts to trust the green-eyed boy, a practical stranger, in a world where you can trust no one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Department Store

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first work EVER on this site (or any for that matter) and I'm super excited! I am very open to criticism and welcome it at every turn. I am also unbeta'ed, so hit me up if you want to do that for me. I think I have someone set up already, but, the more the merrier, y'know? I truly appreciate you guys reading this! Now go! Read on!

Moans. Extraordinary moans. That's all that I hear now, considering the circumstances that we all live in. Ever since the outbreak, I haven't had a smoke, I haven't had a drink. And I will tell you, it is complete and utter Hell. Hanji and Erwin are doing much better than me. I don't know what to think of that anymore. I still thing that they're losing it slowly, just as I am, though. With just Hanji, Erwin, Petra, Auruo, Eld, Gunther, and me wandering around, none of us know when we're going to meet our maker-

"Levi! I've been talking to you! What are you thinking about in that tiny little head of yours, anyway?" Hanji yells in my ears, almost making me permanently deaf.

I take a deep breath before answering her, "Nothing. Just thinking about how we got into thi-" My sentence is cut off as one of those filthy rotters approaches us. It has, of course, skin hanging off in pieces, but this one has something I've never seen before, glasses. I always just assumed that they lost them in the fighting for their lives, which is something that they also lost. I crack a smile at my crappy joke.

Suddenly, Auruo rushes forward. "I got it!" He screeches. He raises his arm that holds a dagger and brings it into the neck. He rotates his wrist multiple times, destroying the nape, the critical point to strike at. Absentmindedly, I grasp the long-handle of my sword, on guard after losing people through fail, after fail, after fail. 

We begin to walk again. We pass cars that have the windows torn out, bodies still in them. We pass corpses of little girls with dolls in their hands, frames bloodied and mangled, and I feel a little string tug at my heart. I look at Hanji and Erwin, standing by my sides, to see if they are as damaged by that as I am. I suppose it's because of my losses in the past, mainly my little sister. She was ripped apart by the poor excuses of life we call rotters. Walkers, limpbrains, deaddies, even zombies. No one knows how this whole mess started, only that all of the sudden there were these reanimated corpses walking about, aiming to eat your flesh, and that if you got bitten, scratched, or their blood got into an orifice of yours, you would die and come back as one of them. 

That's what happened to Mika. Mikasa and I were trying to escape after seeing our mother murdered in front of us, and when a rotter came toward us, I froze. I was too slow and that's why she's dead. Because of me. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself for it. 

I shiver lightly at the memory of her gruesome death. I hadn't noticed it before, but we had come across a department store. I rush forward, eager to get some new clothes that are different from the one's I've been wearing for weeks. I break through the door, almost not caring about the rotters that could possibly be in here. Erwin rushes towards me and grasps my thin waist, pulling me backwards before Eld throws a can into the building, trying to see if anyone, or anything, is still in it.

Erwin spins me around angrily, blowing his breath strongly out of his nose, "What in the Hell were you thinking?!I know how much you have a fetish for cleanliness, but this is on a whole other level! I can't stand to lose you, too." He mellowed down, deflating like a popped balloon.

I open my mouth to reply but am interrupted by a noise coming from inside the structure. Erwin lets go of me and I grip my katana, running forward to guard everyone else. I see the shuffling form of something moving towards the doorway, and press my sword against its throat. I don't move, though. This could be a human.

A fresh-faced kid walks out, eyes trained on the blade at his throat. "I don't mean to be a thr-"

"Who are you, kid?" I grit out between clenched teeth, I don't give a crap what he says, this world is tainted and anyone can be a killer. In fact, everyone is pretty much forced to be one.

He swallows thickly, Adam's Apple bobbing and causing my sword to tremor. "Jaeger," he says, "Eren Jaeger."


	2. Welcome to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets some new clothes and a bit of information about the new boy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I hit y'all with another chapter! I am sooooo happy that you guys are receiving this story so well. I AM on a break so I should be able to update a lot this week but not so much in the future. But I have enjoyed writing what I have written so far so we might have a few chapters up very soon. Thank you for your support! Read on!

"Alright, Eren Jaeger, what are you doing here?" Erwin chimes in as he closes the gap between him and the boy. "Why are you in a department store at," he turns my left wrist to check the time, " 9:56 at night?" He puts his intimidating stare onto the boy, and I can see him falter a bit.

He flickers his eyes to me and gives me a pleading look. I keep my straight face and press the sword further into his throat. He swallows once again, "I-I was sleeping in there. I've b-been living there since it all started y'know?" He nervously laughed, casting his eyes over everyone in our group, finally landing on me. Emerald begins to scan my face and then travel down my lithe form. He giggles again with a panicked expression.

"Can we keep him?! Pretty, pretty please?!" A squeal sounds to my right, Hanji, I know immediately. She turns to me. "He's so cute, and look at those eyes! They're so green!" Now she turns to him. "Can I study them?" Me. "Can we take him back to camp with us? Pre-"

My gaze flickers to Erwin and the stern but contemplative expression on his features. "Are you seriously considering letting him into camp? That's such a liability, what about the people that are already there? He's a threat to us!" I whisper forcefully.

"Are you alone?" He ignores me. I consider removing my katana from the kid's neck and placing it on Erwin's. But I don't. I wish I could, though. The boy nods and I see hope replace fear in the pools of green. Could he tone down his optimism a bit?

"Alright." I groan, "Just stay behind me and don't move an inch out of line because I will not hesitate to remove your head from your body." I removed the blade from his throat as he fell into line behind me. 

We pass the doorway and I spin in a small corner, taking in the many racks of clothes around us. I immediately visit a rack of Men's clothing with a few casual shirts and pants that look as if they would fit me. I spot a v-neck in my size and wrap my hands around the hem of the shirt I'm currently wearing, almost tearing it of my body. I can feel the kid's eyes on my figure and begin to think of how everything was before. When I had a hot boyfriend and was the envy of all the students at my university. Back when everything was normal and the mundane things were just that: mundane. Now they would be luxuries that I would almost sell my soul for just so I could experience them again. And then I think of him. Farlan. Oh God, do I miss him.

Then I realize that I'm just standing half-naked in the middle of a department store, with all eyes to see. Now, I'm not super-duper self-conscious, but, I mean, not perfect etiquette. I can still feel the teen's gaze on my back, and I decide to go ahead and put the shirt I found actually on my body. I turn around and relish in the feeling of fresh, clean clothes. I look at everyone else to find them trying on their new items and turn back around to find some suitable pants. I see some black skinny jeans and throw my own off. And there it is again, the feeling of being watched by the teal-eyed boy. I then quickly place the other jeans on my small legs.

I walk towards the entrance where the group is waiting for me. Hanji tilts her head and addresses my new clothes. "Took your sweet time there, didn’t ya?" 

"Unlike you neanderthals, I actually care about my appearance." At that, she barks out a laugh, before letting them die down into giggles.

"Sure, princess," Petra inputs, and the whole group laughs except for Auruo, the boy, and I.

I scoff as I push past them. I'll just get a head start and get to camp sooner, and then I won't have to hear them joking about my standards. I know I have high ones but, just because the world has gone to Hell doesn't mean I should lower them any time soon. If people can still have manners, then we can still have standards.

The boy pulls up next to me. "So, uh, Levi, right? I'm Eren. But you already knew that so… Hi, I guess." He finishes awkwardly. "It's just that I've introduced myself to everyone here already and you were the last one so I figured that now was as good a time as-"

"If you haven't noticed, I don't care, so you can go waste your breath with someone else, preferably with Hanji or someone who is interested in you." I reply coolly, not letting my guard down around this kid. He may be young and seemingly innocent, but no one left in this world is innocent anymore.

"I'm eighteen, how old are you?" He bypasses my warning, which I thought was pretty forceful and intimidating, as if it was a cute kitten delivering the statement and not 5'2" of scowl and ropy muscles. 

I grumble but answer him anyway, "Twenty." I force from my lips with a note of finality in my voice. I speed up to gaze upon the camp that we have, a makeshift one in a warehouse. "Welcome to Hell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY! Chapter 2! I did it guys! I made it to the second chapter already! Thanks for reading it and sticking with me all the way to the second chapter. Maybe I should surprise you again with another... or maybe I shouldn't......Who knows?  
> *KISSES*


	3. Pretty Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets a closer look at the home of his new friends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH. MAI. DEER. GAWD. 100 hits! That's insane! (at least, to me) You guys really do know how to make a fangirl blush! Thank you all from the bottom of my heart for all the support, in fact, that's why I'm writing another chapter. Read on!

"Wh-What?" He stammers. I turn around to give him an almost sinister smirk before going up to rap my knuckles against the barricaded door, sensing the others close behind me. "What did he mean by that?" He spins, looking at each member of the group for an answer but finding none.

The door opens with a creak and reveals the tall form of Mike. He sniffs each of us, such a weirdo, I swear. His attention lingers on Eren, the new addition, until he reaches the entrance where he promptly smells him, too. "Who's this?" He grunts out.

"A new member of our society," Erwin answers, " And you all will respect him. If I can find it in me to trust him than you all can too." He enters the warehouse behind me and I automatically see the dominance that he asserts in his posture. I guess he should do that, considering that he's the leader.

Eren analyzes our stronghold, his critical gaze falling on the sections that we have made for different uses. He walks over to the kitchen area, nosily opening the pantry as the rest of us head to the upper level. He seems to remember that he needs to follow us and quickly falls back into line. "So… You guys have a pretty nice place here…"

"Kinda the point…" I state. 

"Be nice to him, Levi. He's just a kid." 

"Petra, he's only a year younger than you…" Eld justifies. He has an impish grin adorning his features. "Besides, that doesn't mean he's dumb, either. Armin's his age and smarter than all of us combined."

She pouts and closes her mouth. "Still doesn't mean you can make fun of him."

At this point we're facing the offices, which have become our bedrooms, and a small blond boy comes up to us. "Hey everyone!" He exclaims chirpily. "How did the run go? Well?"

"Very well." Erwin smiles at Armin. "As you can see, we found a boy your age. Maybe you guys can become friends?"

Armin grins at Eren. "We'll work on that. If you'll follow me, I can show you to your room. So my name is Armin..." Their conversation fades off as they travel down the hall; I faintly here Eren tell him his name.

"G'night everyone!" Hanji screeches. We all murmur a reply as we make our separate ways to our respective rooms. 

I close the door after reaching mine and crawl into bed. My hand makes it way beneath my pillow and grasps a picture with weathered edges. It depicts a raven-haired boy and one with fair hair, both grinning widely at the camera. The shorter of the two has a basketball uniform on his thin frame while the other has on a dress shirt and pants with a tie clasped around his neck. I can't even call the short raven myself anymore. That boy is gone, or at least locked up for a long, long time.

My thoughts drift to the new kid. I'm not sure what to think of him yet, but I should form an opinion soon enough. He seems naïve to me though, and I'm certain that I do not like that. He does have pretty eyes, however, and I like those. There's no doubt in anyone's minds that he's not harsh on ours.

I stay up for a few minutes thinking about him. For some reason that night, I have a bit of trouble falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have much to say here, so I'm just going to say/do one thing.  
> *KISSES*


	4. Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has a feeling of unease... and a hot boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I won't be able to update as much over the next few days, as I have some things coming up, but fear not! I shall not put this on hiatus or abandon it because, come on, I know how much it sucks for a story to be on hiatus. But, once again, thank you all for the support that I'm getting; it really makes me happy. Read on!

Farlan smiles down at me. "That was a good game you played tonight," He says, "96-69. Damn." I smile as he whistles softly, pride taking over any other emotions in his eyes. He leans down to take my lips in a soft kiss and I allow him to. Isabel joins me on my other side and ruffles my hair, giggling maniacally as I put it back in place. 

"That was a great game, so I don't know what Farlan is talkin' about. Congrats, Big Bro! Oh! I almost forgot. Picture time!" She pulls out a camera and I grin before the shutter clicks and a flash almost blinds me. "Yay!"

I roll my eyes at her ridiculous antics. "Could I get a copy of that?"

"Me too."

She snickers quietly, "Alright, alright. No need to be all over me, y'know! I thought you guys were into each other, not me."

This time both Farlan and I roll our eyes as we exit the gym into the cool, crisp night. " So… This is where we part ways." I state. Isabel hugs me tightly and then moves on to Farlan.

"See you both tomorrow at 9:15!" She choruses as her figure fades into the distance. We take off toward our dorms which are in the men's side. I study our surrounding as we pass them. Our footsteps slow down a bit when we reach the fountain in front of our building. 

Farlan reaches down to place a peck on my mouth again and I pull back quietly. "Love you," He murmurs.

"Love you, too," I whisper in reply as he offers me a gentle smile. We go in our separate directions and suddenly the silence surrounding me is almost choking. I jog to my room and put my key into the door. I relish in the feeling of no one being in here because I can now play my music. My college has a program where all athletes get their own dorms, and for that, I am so happy right now.

I undress and get into a pair of sweatpants, immediately reaching for my laptop that I practically threw onto my bed. I open it up and begin to write. Not much, just about my day. I type about how the barista this morning was so rude when I told her politely that she had given me the wrong order. I also write about our game. How Mike shot a free throw and missed. How Erwin and I collaborated to shoot a three-pointer, and then about how our coach got kicked out of the game for yelling at the other team's coach. 

As I upload it onto my blog, I can already see the people log on to read about my day. I shut my laptop and attempt to fall asleep, but for some reason it's a bit hard for me to. I don’t know, I just have this feeling of unease and it's kind of unsettling me. I can't help but feel that something awful is going to happen tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again! If you couldn't tell, that was a day in the life of Past Levi, but not exactly a flashback. Just a time skip (rewind?) so that it would advance the plot. For some reason I just ADORE Isabel. She's just so cute and cuddly! But you don't want to read more of my stupid notes, so I only have one thing left to type.  
> *KISSES*


	5. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi goes to visit Eren...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I will not be able to update as frequently in the next few days, but I will try my best. I figured that the last chap was a bit too short (even for me), so I decided to crank out one that was a tad longer. Enjoy some (extremely light, considering how bad it's going to get later) angst between the bae's *cringes* and just some basic filler. Read on!

I walk downstairs to find everyone already eating breakfast, disgustingly shoving garbage down their throats. I sit down next to Erwin but don't eat anything. I never do, so most of the people have stopped asking and just assumed that when the need comes, I'll eat. Besides, I don't need to eat anymore than I do, because then I'll put on even more weight, and I can't even exercise anymore, so what's the point, anyway? 

Erwin turns to look at me. "Good morning, Levi. How'd you sleep?" He offers a weak smile before facing his can of beans again and shoveling some into his mouth. 

I cringe at the awful display before me as I answer him, "Just fine. What about you?" 

And then Hanji comes downstairs.

"Hey shortstack!" She obnoxiously yells. I can see everyone lower further into their seats so that she won't come to them. Unfortunately, Erwin and I are stuck with her. "'Sup eyebrows! Top of the mornin' to ya!" She imitates an Irish accent as the two of us sigh.

Erwin breezes right past her with a technique that I can now see he's perfected. "Have you two seen the new kid yet? He hasn't come down since Armin showed him to his room and I'm a bit curious about him."

"The last I saw him was when he was led off by Armin like you said."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Can I go get him and tell him that it's time for breakfast?! Can I? Can I? Can I?" Hanji screeches again.

Erwin glances at me with a pleading gleam in his eyes. I sigh, "I'll do it, Hanji. Can't risk you scaring him…" Erwin looks at me again, thanking me silently. I give him an expression that just screams 'You-owe-me-for-this' when I get up and begin to make the trip up the stairs.

When I reach the top, I see the little blond mushroom, Armin, coming down the hall. I flag him down. "Hey, do you know where… Eren is?"

"Um, still in his room, I guess?"

"Well, yeah, but where is his room?"

He fidgets for a second. "Down the hall, fourth room from the end. It'll be on your right."

"Alright, thank you." I say as I walk down the corridor, him staring at me the whole way down until he continues on his way downstairs. As I come to the office door, I can't help but look through the small window and notice Eren on his bed, almost sulking in defeat. I frown a bit; he was pretty happy-go-lucky yesterday.

I rap my knuckles softly on the door, watching as his head turns in question. When he doesn't make any move to get up, I knock again, much more impatient this time and he finally gets up. He opens the door, and as I get a good look at his face, I can immediately tell that he's been crying. I don't mention it, though.

"We all just wanted to let you know that it's time for breakfast, but there's no need to be a jerk about it." I say with, admittedly, a bit too much malice in my voice.

He detects it, too. His eyes turn stormy and he begins to close up. "Not hungry," He grumbles in response to my tone. I could've just lost all brownie points I had with him, so I decide to push it a bit further. All or nothing, right?

"God, are you on your period or something?" I scoff. 

This time there's no emotion; his eyes just go from stormy to steely.

"Piss off," He turns away and his hand moves position so that he can slam the door on me, but I wedge my foot in the crack.

"Look, just come down for breakfast," I say, "We can't have you starving after you just got here."

His demeanor budges a bit before it crumbles completely. Reluctantly, he steps out and closes the door, falling into step behind me. I faintly hear him mumble a single word, "Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, hello! Did you believe that? Both of them just need to get off their periods and calm down, maybe make a little love (subtle foreshadowing)? But... I only have one thing left to type...  
> *KISSES*


	6. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren cone downstairs to a shock, but how will they deal with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the worst person in history. Seriously. The. Worst. Person. Don't even listen to me blab about being sorry, just read.

I don't know what I was expecting when I went downstairs, but it certainly wasn't the scene in front of me now.  
They're everywhere. Just swarming, and I can see people that I acknowledged this morning with rotters ripping their vital organs out. It's disgusting but my eyes catch another thing. Hanji, Erwin and Mike. At the door, fighting their way through the crowd before they can reach the door and escape.  
I turn to Eren and whisper, "What are you waiting for? We need to get out of here! The armory is the very last door at the end of the hall, but I don't have the key." I point at one of the fallen bodies. "Moblit does. We have to get it so that I can get my sword and we can get you a gun."  
"So who is going for the keys?" He anxiously asks me.  
My gaze turns calculative. "I will. You just distract them until I can get the keys and then we'll get out of here, alright?"  
He nods in reply.  
Stalking towards his body, I look over my shoulder as I hear him yelling. "Hey idiots! Come over here! You're not interested in him, you're interested in me!" He gives me a wink and smiles briefly.  
Corpse just in my grasp, there's suddenly a pressure on my forearm. Oh no. I can already hear the snarling and snapping of jaws that don't work properly. The voice inside my head screams at me to turn around. So I do. And come face to face with one of them. He's almost at my face, and my fingers find purchase in one of his eye sockets. Disgustingly gooey, I pull my hand back to reach for any possible weapon in my range. I feel around the floor before finding a broken chair leg. It sinks into the rotter's neck with a satisfying crunch.  
Focusing again on Moblit, I finally see the shiny key ring attached to his belt. It comes off easily and I look at Eren. He's staring at me with a question in his eyes and my hand holds up the ring.  
He stops attracting them and darts up the stairs, me behind him. And rotters behind me. Whoops. Guess the plan didn't go as planned. I smirk. Really not the time for it but, still. I can't let go of a crappy opportunity for a joke can I? We dash towards the room on the end and I fumble with the key ring in my palm. There are four keys. We need one, and we're kind of being followed. One key in. Nope. The next one in. No. The third one, and I hear a click. Purchase. The door swings open and I can see my katana above the mantle.  
I run forward and grab it as he grabs a pistol behind me. It fires when I turn around. He hit it dead on. I didn't know he had it in him.  
It goes off again and again. He glances at me as I join him in putting them down. "We're going to have to jump." I say.  
"Do what?" He exclaims.  
"Jump. Over the banister. There's too many of them, so we can't just walk right through."  
He still looks at me in disbelief.  
"Suit yourself," I say as my legs hook around it. I tuck into a ball and fall, air whooshing by my ears for a split second.  
And then I hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL POST TOMORROW. I SWEAR. HOLD ME TO IT CAUSE I GIVE YOU MY WORD.  
> *KISSES*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for making it the whole way through that (I know I'm an awful writer but what can you do?) And actually having the attention span to make it through. Next chappie should come either next week or maybe even tomorrow, just when I have time in my schedule.  
> *KISSES*


End file.
